


The Art of Food

by ClarySage (ClaryTehSage)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryTehSage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: NC-17 • 5x2 • yaoi • lemon • bit o'kink ^_~





	The Art of Food

Have you ever seen someone flip a pancake into the air, roll it right out of the pan and onto a plate, then near instantly, or so it seems, pour another golden puddle of batter?

Wufei had always been impressed by cooking skills. He couldn't explain the strange effect a well-turned flip of a spatula or the skillful stir of a spoon had upon him. It had always been that way. Food, it attracted him, fascinated him. This is one of the reasons he sat in the small kitchen, watching Duo, mesmerized.

The boy with the braid whirled around the tiny kitchen, bacon sizzled, pancakes turned crisp around the edges, and eggs came out of the pan perfectly sunny side up, the yolk a luminous yellow.

And the smells, they were enough to drown a man in. The scent of butter melting on those pancakes, the pepper in the eggs that he'd nearly sneezed at, so closely had he been watching. It was almost an explosion for the senses. A simple breakfast, and it drove Wufei half mad with passion.

All the pilots had to take their turns cooking. They were rooming together during a lull, relaxing as long as any of them ever could relax. Today was Duo's turn to cook; the first time Wufei had ever known the longhaired boy even possessed culinary skills. But it stood to reason, if he liked to eat so much, why shouldn't he be an excellent cook as well?

And he was, the slight shifting as he easily flipped bacon from the pan to drain on a paper towel, the silken movements almost a complex dance of gourmand delight.

Wufei watched in pleasure, his secret passion being fulfilled in this show of dexterity and skill. He sat on a kitchen stool; his arms folded on the counter top, and didn't say a word.

When finally a plate lay in front of him, everything cooked to perfection, he nearly swooned. The first bite sent a shiver of rapture down his spine, the golden texture and taste of the pancake as it gave in his mouth. The sweetness of the syrup, the crisp texture of the bacon. Each bite was an exquisite delight, and slowly he made his way through the meal, never noticing when the other pilots joined him at the counter to eat their fill as well.

Such a simple meal, and yet. And yet. Wufei knew something had happened to him, watching that skill, tasting something so beautiful in composition. It wasn't merely food, it was emotion within food. For as he had eaten each bite, he'd tasted something, something euphoric and happy, delightfully laughing, something that Duo always seemed to have about him. Like an invisible cloud of forthright beauty of spirit. Something had changed all right, and Wufei had a feeling it was only the beginning.

+

The week progressed and Wufei wondered if he would ever feel the same again. Each meal not cooked by Duo was a meal to be ignored, and Wufei would sit it out and hide in his room until it was over. It got to the point where the boy with braid began to suspect something. And then once more, it was Duo's turn to cook.

Wufei planted himself on a stool and watched. He didn't know what was being made nor what it would do to his already needle-fine senses. He wasn't sure if he could stand the tension, but he remained firmly fixed, watching.

How to explain to someone who does not know, the absolute joy to be found within food, taste, texture. Each individual flavor is a bite of something unknown and unknowable. A passion for food can arise within anyone, but the will to keep it burning, a flame of desire for a new sensation upon the tongue. It was like this for Wufei; he desperately needed to taste, to feel, to explore each new flavor.

This thing he'd noticed about Duo was something new however. Never before had the dark-haired boy been able to taste an emotion within the food, a flavor of delight, or sadness. It was as if Duo had a magic touch, and whatever he happened to be feeling as he cooked, flavored each morsel. Wufei often wondered as he sat alone at night, what passion might taste like.

He became entranced as Duo began. A plain white apron slid over his dark clothes, his hair was neatly pulled back and pinned up to keep it from spoiling the meal. His hands were watched closely as they lay items upon the counter. First a knife, then a wooden chopping board, from there it was a complex lying out of each individual ingredient. Breakfast had been viewed and now it was dinner that would be seen, Wufei shook at the heady delight of it all.

Vegetables lay glistening in washed splendor, each one a perfect example of its species. A plate of well-cleaned and perfect chicken breasts sat quietly waiting their fate. Spices sat gathered around, the smell of each one a distinct sensory introduction. A stick of butter sat aside, its cheerful and mild yellow shade pleasing to the eye. Last was a small cup of cream and bowl of grated Parmesan that sat beside a bag of flour.

The dance began, at first a tiny movement, a small flick of the wrist, a shifting of weight from one foot to the next. Then Duo was moving, twisting around the kitchen like a whirlwind.

The butter melted softly in the microwave, a drip and slip of golden cream. The chicken breasts were dipped in it, coated and covered in its slickness. Then they dove into the snowy white of the flour, only to be speared and tossed gently within the Parmesan.

Wufei controlled the quivering of his tongue as it longed to taste the flavor that his eyes and nose were telling him of. His attention was firmly fixed on each movement, his body bowstrung and tight at each tantalizing step. Duo looked over his shoulder and met the black and smoldering gaze once or twice, his lips curved in a smile, as if he knew what was loved and cherished more than a soul.

The frying pan upon the stove sizzled with its occupant of butter, the cream soon joining it in its fate. And then, ahh, the satisfying crack of perfect asparagus as it was broken and tossed into a low amount of water to simmer until firmly done. The heady aroma as the chicken splashed gently into the cream and butter, a dash of wine added to its distinct aura.

Wufei wondered what emotion would flavor this meal, what feeling he would enjoy when it finally rode his tongue. Unaware of his own body language, he shifted forward on the hard stool, elbows inching across the counter, chin resting in his palms as he gazed with lust upon the scene.

At last the meal was cooking, needing no further preparation then that of the occasional flip of the chicken or stir of asparagus. Duo slid across the floor and leaned across the counter top, his face mere inches from Wufei's. A smile twisted his features as he gazed into those dark and lovely eyes.

"You may ask, what will I make for dessert?" Duo said, patting one trembling hand where it lay on the counter.

"And what will that be?" Wufei whispered, unable to tear his gaze away from the violet eyes that blinked at him from across the way.

Duo's smile broadened, "What would you like?"

At first, Wufei didn't know how to respond, and then slowly his face lit up, lips curling at the corners. "Happiness."

"Hm, happiness? I think I can arrange for that. But," And he held up a finger, sliding it over Wufei's lips and grinning. "It must be a private dessert I think, some happiness isn't meant to be shared."

Though, what Wufei wanted to taste most, was the skin of the chef. That smooth and perfect flesh, so flawless and tight, lovely in the warmth of the kitchen at night. It beckoned more than the food that was cooking, his tongue longing to taste and explore the sensation of Duo.

With these words uttered, Duo went back to the meal, stirring with an expert hand, flipping and spinning dinner until it was done. At last, it lay in splendor on the counter, each plate a divine melding of flavors. The other pilots trooped in, quiet exclamations on their lips, as they tasted. Though for Wufei, a little world of ecstasy opened, his tongue filled with delight, his brain solely centered on each bite.

Heaven was the crisp melted flavors of cream and butter, the strong bite of the Parmesan, the wine that flowed through the chicken breasts. It gave on his tongue like the finest of aphrodisiacs. The asparagus a crisp green drizzled with golden dew. His attention never wavered as he slowly devoured each morsel on his plate, only once looking up to meet Duo's eyes, showing the pleasure that coursed through his body at each bite.

Later that night, he would have his dessert, he knew it would be as beautiful as the meal. Everything Duo touched became infused with his delight in the world, and so it would flavor this mysterious after-dinner confection of happiness.

+

He lay in the dark, eyes on the ceiling and his thoughts far away. The click of the door sent him shooting up in bed, dark eyes going wide trying to see whom it could be.

"It's me." Duo's voice said softly "I brought your dessert."

"It's late," Wufei said just as softly, unwilling to wake the rest of the house.

"It took a while to prepare, happiness doesn't come easily you know." The voice moved closer, and Wufei could just make out Duo standing beside his bed and holding a plate.

"Shall I turn on a light?"

"No, no light is needed." The bed creaked gently as Duo sat down, his eyes shone in the darkness for a moment. "Tell me something,"

"Certainly."

"This happiness you want so much, will you keep it once it's found?"

"Of course." Wufei responded firmly, sliding closer to the boy sitting beside him. "I want happiness, need it, crave it, and will do anything to keep it once I've found it."

"Then taste," Slim fingers tapped lightly on Wufei's mouth, and a sweet citrus scent met his nose.

"An orange?" he asked, opening his mouth never the less to accept the offering.

"To begin, yes, a slice of orange."

Wufei sucked lightly on the fingers that remained within his mouth with the offering, tasting for the first time Duo's skin and realizing it had always flavored everything the boy had made. He grasped the hand still held out, carefully chewing the slice of orange before running his tongue over the fingers, then the palm of the lovely hand.

"Uh uh, not yet." Duo chuckled, pulling his hand away only to pick something else from the plate.

"Tease." Wufei smiled, waiting for what would come next. Seconds passed and the fingers met his lips with something sweet, chocolate. A completely different flavor then the orange had been, heavier and dark. He let his lips be parted, licking the fingers once more before they could escape, loosely encircling Duo's wrist to hold them in place. Slowly he trailed his tongue from fingers to wrist, placing a kiss on the smooth skin he found there.

"You're eating me more than dessert." Duo laughed, tugging on his hand gently and reaching for something new.

"You taste better than anything that could be on that plate." Came the whispered reply.

"Mm, ok, try this."

Soft lips met Wufei's in the darkness, something sticky coating them, after a tentative taste with the tip of his tongue, he knew it to be honey coating that wonderful mouth. He licked at it, lapping gently until only Duo's warm lips remained, parted slightly, and panting against his own.

"Anything else?" He asked, sliding a hand around the slim waist and tugging Duo closer, unwilling to let go now that his prize had been captured.

"Only me."

Wufei smiled, leaning close and inhaling. "That's all I wanted to begin with."

"Duo for dessert?" Duo said with a laugh, threading his fingers through the midnight hair that hung around Wufei's face in a curtain of darkness. "You know, I think I'm supposed to ask at this point, why we've never done this before." He shifted on the bed, wrapping a strand of the black hair around his finger.

"Am I supposed to have an answer?" Wufei asked, letting his mouth leave a tiny pattern of kisses down the bare neck that lay below it. He felt a tug on his hair and winced, removing the finger that had become trapped in a length of it, and kissing the digit before releasing it and returning to that enticing neck.

"No…" Duo tilted his head, hoping the tiny kisses would move lower. They soon did, followed by a light nipping at his collarbone. One long fingered hand carefully sliding around his waist and pulling the shirt from his pants, before it began slowly caressing its way up his stomach. His muscles tightened slightly, breath coming faster as that hand moved over a nipple, rubbing softly before sliding the shirt up and off.

Their lips met again, bare touches that seemed almost non-existent. Passion was slithering through each of them, a complex and hidden thing, rarely brought out in the darkness of the night. The bed squeaked in a minor complaint as they eased back onto it. Duo raised his hands above his head in a little show of submissiveness, open for anything that Wufei desired.

Wufei was surprised by this, always when cooking Duo had behaved as the master, the one in charge. Maneuvering food and taste with a skill that rivaled that of anyone else. Now, with his arms above his head, eyes half lidded and heavy, legs spread slightly in an innocent invitation for carnal delight, Wufei discovered that the master was a slave outside of the kitchen.

So willing, his lips made their way to an ear, nibbling before moving to that slim neck. So soft, his mouth opened, tongue sliding out to taste before moving lower. So marvelous, his hands gripped the clothed hips, fingers easily unbuttoning and unzipping. So tasty, he smiled to himself, listening to the restrained groans and whimpers as his hands slid Duo's pants down, warm skin quivering as he touched it. He sat back on his knees for a moment, eyeing the treat that lay before him, waiting. Tossing Duo's pants to one side, Wufei began removing the drawstring from his own pants, holding it up and nodding to himself in satisfaction.

He took Duo's hands in his own, bringing them to his mouth for another taste, delighting in the saltiness of the sweat that covered the palms of them. Crossing them at the wrists he began wrapping the drawstring around them, easing it over and under, between, until at last he tied a neat little knot, wrapping the loose ends to the iron headboard.

He kissed the parted lips that lay waiting, easing off the bed and removing his own clothes with a grace and slowness that belied the tension just beneath the surface of it all. Then, with a grin, he left the room, Duo's soft whimpers filling his ears all the way to the kitchen.

He searched the fridge, quickly finding what he wanted and returning to his room within moments. Duo was still stretched out, hands securely fastened together and tied to the headboard; legs parted ever so slightly. He opened his mouth to ask what was on the plate in Wufei's hands, when something was placed between his lips.

"I want to taste." Was all Wufei would say as he leaned down, and slid his tongue inside that mouth, sharing the little blackberry that rested within. The tartness of it mixed well with the sweetness of the honey that remained, just as Wufei had hoped that it would. With a happy groan, he moved the berry between their mouths, eventually biting into it and swallowing, savoring the melded flavors of Duo joined with the blackberry and honey.

"Delicious." He purred, reaching down to the plate on the floor and picking up another item.

Duo jumped at the first drip of coldness that hit his stomach, realizing it was cream as he watched the thick white substance trickle down his belly and gather in his navel. His eyes by now had grown used to the darkness, and he was able to see the hedonistic pleasure on Wufei's face as he bent his head, lapping the cream up as daintily as cat would. His tongue was soft and slick, cold and warm at the same time, each long lick agonizingly pleasurable. A foray into Duo's belly button made the boy wiggle and moan, his eyes closing as he felt that tongue slide down further, just coasting over his lower abdomen.

More cream was poured carefully onto his chest, the tongue working its way back up, spending endless minutes carefully removing each trace. Duo found his legs spreading further apart; his erection growing with each passing moment of Wufei's mouth, as it tasted the cream covered flesh. The smell of honey filled the room; the sound of a cap being removed meeting Duo's ears.

The sticky substance was drizzled onto the length between his legs, the small touch of it making him pant and want for more. Then that mouth was on him, carefully licking all traces away, sliding around and down, covering and enfolding, tongue moving to circle and hold.

The flavor of Duo's desire was mixing with the honey, the cream that still coated the back of Wufei's throat combining with it to fulfill the need to taste Duo mixed with these sensations. He spent a minute sucking on the head of Duo's erection, loving the slightly bitter and salty taste of the cum that leaked from it. His hands maneuvered the long and shaking legs, sliding them further apart so that he could rest between them, refusing to let Duo's moans speed up the pace of his exploration.

One hand dipped off the bed, coming back covered in butter and honey. Wufei licked it, smiling at its sweetness before slithering it down the smooth stomach and over the shuddering cock. His mouth followed soon after, producing stammered pleas and stifled moans from the writhing figure of Duo.

Once more, the hand gathered up a dollop of the honey butter, this time carefully slipping between the spread cheeks of Duo's rear and sliding it around the entrance that was found there. The slippery finger spent a moment delving into the tight recess, and then Wufei was moving down lower, shifting Duo's legs to rest over his shoulders as he bent his head.

At the first plunge of Wufei's tongue within, Duo's muscles tightened, his hands fisting in their bonds, head thrashing back and forth. A low cry tumbled from his mouth at the sensation of Wufei's tongue as it slowly entered and withdrew, teasing lightly and then diving inside the squirming body repeatedly.

One long finger joined in on the assault, slippery with more of the golden butter and honey mixture, its path was met and joined by Wufei's tongue, both working together assiduously, wringing sharper cries from Duo's mouth. Each thrust sent Duo's feet pattering, lips open as he wailed against the attack of hands and mouth, unable to grip the shoulders his legs rested upon, to dig his fingers into the raven hair that brushed his thighs. Instead, he was reduced to mere sounds, restless whimperings and wordless cajoling.

Abruptly Wufei pulled back, easing the trembling legs from their place on his shoulders and slowly crawling up Duo's shaking body. He smiled down at the incoherent state, and reached above Duo's lolling head to release his hands from the headboard. Keeping the limp hands in a firm grasp, Wufei parted Duo's legs once more, easing the head of his shaft slowly inside.

A long, low moan spilled from Duo's mouth, the slick length penetrating his body bit by bit, opening him wide. Before it was inside of him fully, it stopped, and Wufei rocked his hips, his lips parting on a soft groan at the sensation. The tight body wrapping around him, was almost too divine a feeling. This taste went beyond mere flavor, the grip of Duo's body like a slice of heaven itself.

Another shallow thrust, and Wufei shifted his hips, easing out and sitting up. The moan of disappointment made him smile, his whisper barely audible. "I merely want a change of taste."

Duo was unable to respond, as he felt himself being rolled onto his side, Wufei slipping behind him. His hands remained held, the grip loose but firm. Again, he was spread like a banquet, Wufei's length easily penetrating and delving inside. One hand holding his own, the other lifting his leg to open him further. Duo's lips parted, a keening cry erupting from him as he felt the shallow thrust and slide, always so much and yet too little. His hips moved back, trying to force Wufei to give him more of that delicious fullness.

All movement stopped, and then he received his unvoiced wish, Wufei's cock pushing further into his body, sliding deep within before halting and beginning that shallow and unsatisfying thrusting again. Duo's wail was shrill as his hands wiggled to be free, body thrashing against Wufei's in its desire.

He smiled into the back of Duo's neck, restraining himself and instead, keeping up the slow and steady pace. Unwilling to rush such a feeling, a melding of desire and taste. His mouth lay gentle kisses down the back of Duo's neck, teeth nipping at the perspiring flesh, tongue peeking out to steal a lick here and there. Gradually, he moved Duo, never changing the measured slide and grind of his hips, the heaving body eventually coming to rest on his lap, Duo's back to him.

This penetration was deeper, but the movement was still soft and gentle, until Duo discovered he had more freedom to do as he wanted. And then he was arching back against Wufei, raising himself up and then slamming down in his need to be filled utterly and completely. Moans became shouts, begging becoming demands. Each stab of Wufei within him was so utterly pleasurable, perfect inside.

Duo soon found he couldn't keep up the pace, his hands still tied together, body becoming ragged in its movement and purpose. Wufei murmured, arms coming around to push Duo forward, hands raising his hips and spreading his legs upon the bed until his moans were muffled in the sheets. A hand rested on the small of his back, the pounding of Wufei relentless, magnificent. He felt opened, speared, split, a body made to be savored and swallowed completely.

Tears stung Wufei's eyes at the beauty of the moment, so glorious was the feel of this act, this joining of bodies and desires. His mouth was open, tongue tasting the very air that surrounded them. He felt as if he could sip at it, drink it down and savor it

Suddenly the body surrounding his own tightened even further, gripping his length and holding him inside of Duo's body. The scream that tore from his throat fell into the night, rapture at last reached as he spilled his essence into the sheath that trapped his body against Duo's. His hands turned to useless claws that grasped at the sheets, helpless with exaltation and liberation.

As the feeling died down, their forms melted to the bed, toppling slowly, still joined. They lay like that for a few moments, the only sound the uneven gasping that emanated from their mouths.

Wufei stroked the sweat slickened back, unable to stop himself from licking a swath along one trembling shoulder until his lips rested beside Duo's ear.

"You are a feast." He chuckled, nuzzling against Duo's neck, kissing the fine hairs at the nape of it.

A shudder wound its way through Duo's body. "There can be no feast with out a gourmand." He whispered, smiling into the darkness of the room.

"Thank you for the meal." Wufei said, laughter bubbling up within his chest and bursting out to be joined by Duo's.

"Mm, may we share many more." Came the sleepy reply, violet eyes closing in exhaustion.


End file.
